


All the small daily comforts

by fourangers



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Neighbors falling in love, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourangers/pseuds/fourangers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...and they had fallen in love, sharing a coffee on the mornings mixed with their daily talking, in the tiny apartment complex and their balconies facing each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Morning begins with a fresh batch of dark coffee, humming absentmindedly as he poured the boiling water through the filter. The chilly wind passed through the open veranda, a grey sky with thin ray of lights filtering through. As he was mentally revising the list of things he should do this morning, a gruff voice greeted him from outside:

“’morning.”

A wide grin stretched his lips, heartbeats racing in recognition. With one hand holding fresh brewed coffee, Naruto raised the kettle as a greeting.

“Morning!” He readily poured the hot drink on the blue mug. 

In return, he accepted the offered bagel, moaning in appreciation on the first bite as he reveled on the contented sigh coming next to him.

“I heard you snicker.” Was the nonchalant mutter as he took another quiet sip.

Naruto only smiled. “Your bagel is really good. Hey Sasuke, can you believe that I actually met our neighbor’s humongous dogs yesterday when I was putting out the trash?”

“I hope they didn’t bite you.” Sasuke answered with a visible frown.

“No, the dogs are ok, the owner just can’t control them. They licked my whole face and kept sniffing my trash.”

“I hope you took a second bath after that. They stink.”

Naruto laughed. “Sure did. And guess what, before I went back to the elevator the dogs started barking. Very loudly.”

“Ugh, whenever I hear those howls at night it gives me nightmares. I didn’t have a wink of sleep yesterday because of those spawns of hell.”

“Oh c’mon, they are nice! But I agree that they are pretty damn loud.”

Sasuke drank moodily, taking a long in breath to appreciate the coffee’s nice smell. Naruto took this moment to casually admire the rippled muscles of the pale arms.

He was so attracted by him. Everything about Sasuke attracted him. From the acute onyx eyes, high cheekbones to his austere posture, Naruto could easily lose hours studying everything about Sasuke’s, down to every little detail. How his nostrils would flair whenever he would disagree about any subject, arms crossing as they engaged any interesting conversation, his long eyelashes lowered when he stared down his coffee in meditation. His blunt personality, sharp tongue equipped to give fast comebacks and dry sarcasm that could often be misunderstood by many, unappreciated by most.

Naruto found it incredibly amusing though. Alluring even. He enjoyed seeing those eyes narrowing in mock annoyance, thin lips curling into a smirk that some might interpret as derisive arrogance. Naruto could see past this thankfully, enjoying Sasuke’s presence, their usual bickering, staring at the graceful movements, the elegant profile contrasting with the ugly urban scenery behind him.

“Ah…my little boy is in love. Why won’t you ever ask him out for a change, Naruto?” His father wondered amused, as he idly flipped a page from his book.

Naruto scowled blushing, slicing apples and put on a plate, placing next to Iruka’s bed. “Aren’t you getting too old to play the matchmaker?”

Iruka shrugged, munching the fruit. “About 90% of our conversations whenever you come visiting me is about your neighbor. I’m just giving you a push to the right direction.”

“I don’t talk about him this much, this is just your imagination.” Naruto muttered.

“Well, even so…you’re interested in him aren’t you? Is there any problem in asking him out on a date, or even invite him in your apartment to share the breakfast or anything like it?” 

“I…well, I guess…I just didn’t do it, that’s all?” He rubbed the back of his blond head. 

Iruka’s warm brown eyes softened, closing the book. “Maybe you should try it one day. You’re making this old man wait for too long to see you all happily married and with grandkids running around.”

“These things take time dad.” Naruto laughed, picking up Iruka’s book from his lap. “Should I bring other books for you? Do you have any specific book in mind?”

His father shook his head. “I’m fine with whatever you bring to me. Also, you should thank the librarian for all the nice books she suggested, they were all very pleasant reads.”

“Sure.” Naruto responded, putting all the books in his backpack. “But once you’re all healed, you can thank her yourself. I’m going to check with the doctor and maybe considering, they might release you soon!”

“I hope so.” Iruka smiled back. “Anyways, think about it ok? This Sasuke appears to be a nice person, you should really give it try.”

Should he? Naruto wondered on the way home, they were neighbors for about half an year. At first when he moved in, the apartment complex was L shaped so his veranda faced directly with Sasuke’s, they mostly avoided going there to respect their respective privacy. There were the regular awkward elevator meetings and short greetings, but nothing out of the norm.

One night though, all of a sudden, Naruto jumped hearing enraged screams while he was trying to watch House of Cards. Sasuke’s complaints about their neighbor’s dogs were unrelenting, until he noticed Naruto’s shocked blue eyes staring his own. A short bark of laughter and a snort held a tone of complicity, as the next morning changed with Naruto offering Sasuke coffee, and the brunet would quietly sip, muttering that it tasted better than his own.

Things have progressed ever since.

Sasuke made sure to have a bagel ready for him, even trying different ingredients to fit Naruto’s palate. Meanwhile for Naruto, he could buy a bigger package of coffee, not fearing that it’d go stale over time. It was incredible how much they had in common even though their upbringing were so vastly different. They both shared the same tastes about TV series, movies, even some opinions regarding politics. And even when they had differing visions, they respected each point of view, how it was refreshing debating the entire night about any subject with someone that had his same intellectual level.

And thus it became a habit, sharing a cup of coffee and a bagel with idle conversation accompanying each sunrise. Afternoons ended with them talking about their jobs, complaints of the office and so on. How could he have met someone for such short time and yet feel like he knew Sasuke a lifetime? Naruto enjoyed every single minute spending with him.

He opened the door with a grin, walking to his balcony and recognizing the familiar smell of tobacco.

“Heeey, didn’t you say that you were going to stop smoking?” Naruto teased, sliding the door.

Sasuke blew the white smoke out, replying. “I am. But I’m not going to stop right away, it’s better to slowly cut the amount of cigarettes till I’m completely free, or I’ll suffer from abstinence.”

“Hmm. If you say so. You want some coffee?” 

“Not now. I have to disassociate my daily habits from smoking and I always smoke while drinking coffee and after eating.” Sasuke explained. “How is your father?”

“He’s getting better! The doctor said that they may release him in a week or so.”

“Well.” Sasuke crouched to grab something beneath him and then raised, showing a plate containing a bagel. “Here’s to your father’s health then.”

Naruto blinked, grabbing the plate. “Thanks. The stuff inside looks different from the usual.”

With another puff of smoke, he mumbled. “I found an article on buzzfeed about bagel sandwiches so I thought I’d try some.”

“Ooooooh. You did it for meeee?” Naruto grinned wide, batting his eyelashes.

“Shut up and just eat you moron.” Sasuke grumbled, a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

The blond man took a full mouthful, cheeks puffing as he considered the taste. “Mmm–dried tchomato? ‘sh good.”

Sasuke hummed in contemplation. “Ok. If we use the parameter of you eating silently as 0, and you moaning exactly like a prostitute faking an orgasm as 10, this time is a solid 5 I guess.”

Naruto guffawed, gulping down the food. “Did you just fucking compare me with a prostitute? And do I even have to ask how you have this kind of weird knowledge? I mean wow–of all people–”

“No, you idiot.” Sasuke snorted. “It’s simple common knowledge that you’d get seeing movies.”

“If you say so. Oh shit, look at the time. I wanted to finish watching Stranger Things.” Naruto said, staring at the clock of his cellphone.

Sasuke drummed his fingers on the edge of his veranda, his cheek resting on the palm of his hand with eyes reaching an inscrutable expression towards him. Unable to break such intense gaze, Naruto just stared back, words swimming in his head though he couldn’t voice out.

The brunet stubbed out the cigarette in the ashtray, straightening. “I guess you should go right.”

Blinking, Naruto said. “Oh yeah, gotta go. I’m close to finish the series, don’t tell me any spoilers then!”

“Sure. See you tomorrow Naruto.” Sasuke muttered, entering his apartment.

“Yeah…” He resisted the urge to bang his blond head on the nearest wall. Sighing, he fled to his couch, flopping on the cushions noisily.

Wasn’t it supposed so easy to invite him to watch Netflix together or even just…invite him in. No need for any kind of excuses. Naruto messed his hair, rubbing his face with his hands.

“ _Maybe next time.”_


	2. Chapter 2

“Morning Sasuke.” Naruto chirped, pouring the hot beverage on his cup.

With a grateful nod, Sasuke inhaled the nice fragrance, letting out a contented sigh before he brought the coffee to his lips.

Naruto smiled, observing his neighbor sipping quietly. “Rough day ahead?”

Sasuke grunted. “Hn. I swear that I’m surrounded by egomaniac idiots.”

“That new rock band you’re working with? Do they think they are the newest Beatles or something like that?” Naruto snickered.

“Nirvana, actually. The vocalist said exactly like that, that they were the Nirvana of this century.”

“I would pay to see you rip them a new one once you get really serious. It’s going to be an awesome fight.”

“I’ll give you all the details later then.” Sasuke smirked.

“Record it if you can. Well, gotta go Sasuke, I’m off to meet my dad.” Naruto said, staring on his cellphone.

“Wait. Before you go.” 

Sasuke entered his apartment, despite Naruto’s bewilderment. He arrived with a book on his hand and offered to him.

“You said your father liked reading so…I thought he might enjoy this one, it’s one of my favorite books.”

“Really? Thanks Sasuke! I really appreciate it, I’m sure my dad will love it.” Naruto browsed through pages and shut it with a grin.

“It was nothing.” Sasuke shrugged with one shoulder, tightening his fingers around the cup. “Tell me when he’s close to finish, I have other books I can lend to him.”

“Sure!” Naruto nodded back, turning around to get back to his bedroom.

He suddenly stopped mid way, staring down the golden letters of the book. Despite the antique looking cover, yellow pages from old age, it was well kept, pristine looking and didn’t had a stuffy odor. Naruto placed the book as if it was a priceless treasure and declared.

“You know Sasuke?”

The other man answered with a questioning eyebrow.

Naruto smiled. “I’m really glad I met you.” 

Sasuke widened his eyes, freezing on the spot.

Noticing the unseemly lack of response, he scratched one side of the cheek, a mild blush adorning his face. “I mean, I moved in recently and you’ve been really nice to me so far. I really enjoy talking to you, you know? Moving here was the best decision I had in my life because I really like your company.”

Another silence, as Sasuke was so shocked that his mug was tilted in a dangerous angle, fingers loosely holding it up.

“Um…I guess I should get going. See you later, Sasuke!” Naruto laughed awkwardly, waving his hand.

The moment he stepped in his living room, Naruto heard a loud noise, a muffled curse and a shout. “Wait, Naruto!”

Naruto ran back to the balcony, Sasuke’s jaw still slack.

“…Me too.” Sasuke repeated. “I’m also…really glad I met you.”

Naruto’s beamed, bright with happiness. Sasuke offered a small smile in return. 

“See you later then?”

“Later, for sure.”

─.─.─.─.─.─.─

He already paced around the room hundred times, memorizing and repeating the lines over and over. Yes, today was the day. Today had to be the day, because lord knows what reasons they had delayed this for so long. 

Sasuke nodded to himself, resolute. He’s going to do it, after months and months feeling undeniably infatuated to him but always delaying asking him out on a date. He didn’t miss noticing whenever Naruto would glance at him, the smiles that would reach his eyes, all the special moments they shared as if there existed only the two of them, and no one else in their world.

And after the conversation they had in the morning, there was no way there wasn’t any feelings lingering between them. It was as plain as day, Sasuke almost wanted to jump through the balcony to kiss Naruto senseless. 

So…today was going to be the day. Seriously, Sasuke could not comprehend for the life of him why they weren’t a couple yet. But everything is going to change today. He continued to pace in the living room, waiting the moment Naruto would arrive from his work.

…Naruto was late.

At first, Sasuke assumed that it was due to some traffic jam of some sorts, or maybe he stayed working few extra hours in his company. Half an hour passed and nothing. Then one hour turned to two, which turned to three and Sasuke was already having a mini-panic attack by the forth hour.

Maybe something happened to Naruto’s father? But it couldn’t be, Naruto said that he was recently discharged from the hospital and was recuperating in his home. What if Naruto got into an accident? 

Sasuke cursed himself, clutching his cellphone. He was so used being blessed Naruto’s presence every day that he had forgotten to ask for such basic information about his cellphone number. He had asked the landlady for help, but Naruto only put his telephone as contact. 

Seeing no way out, he had no choice but to wait for any news regarding his neighbor, staring torturous hours passing by, eyes glued on the clock as he went to bed with difficulty.

Around 4am, for once he was thankful for the paper thin walls when he listened to the keys jingling in Naruto’s apartment, followed by a shuffle of his backpack falling to the ground.

Sasuke almost ran on the speed of light to his balcony.

“Naruto? Naruto, are you there?” He said loudly, uncaring if it would draw attention to the residents around them.

He heard loud steps coming his way with his own increasing heartbeats.

“Sasuke?” Naruto muttered back.

Sasuke examined apprehensive his profile slightly obscured by faint morning light. Noting the swollen red eyes, tear stains on his tanned cheeks to Naruto’s tired expression, he enquired. “Are you alright? What happened?”

Naruto pursed his lips, glancing to the ground. “My dad, he…his disease worsened so he had to go back to the hospital. He’s currently on surgery and it’s going to take at least nine hours…the nurses insisted me to go back but I…I’m going to take a shower and go back once I’m done.”

Sasuke grimaced in sympathy, cursing the wall between them make him unable to reach him and comfort him. “You want me to go with you?”

Naruto’s blue eyes flickered between staring back at him and the sunrise, until he whispered hesitantly. “Can you?”

“Of course.” Sasuke assured, grabbing his wallet and sighing in relief. “Take a shower for as long as you like while I call a cab, ok?”

Naruto nodded numbly. “I’ll open the door for you.”

Sasuke couldn’t help his nervousness as he approached his neighbor’s apartment. Naruto already held the door open with a worn smile, beckoning him in as Sasuke acknowledged with a stiff nod.

He noticed few clothes and other gadgets thrown haphazardly on the orange bed, as well as an empty handbag lying on the ground. He began folding neatly and putting all inside the bag while Naruto was still in the bathroom, calling the cab once the noise of shower was off. 

He offered the full handbag to the blond man. 

“Thanks.” 

“It was nothing.” Sasuke reassured, listening the uncharacteristic softness in Naruto’s voice almost physically pained him. “The cab will arrive in 3 minutes, so we should go already.”

Naruto acquiesced, as the whole trip had his blue eyes fixed on the cellphone waiting for any imminent news. 

Sasuke interlaced their fingers, squeezing them. “Don’t worry about it, I’m sure everything will turn alright.”

Naruto gulped dryly, slumping on his seat as he placed his head on Sasuke’s shoulder, squeezing his hand back.

─.─.─.─.─.─.─

When they had arrived, Sasuke got informed by the hospital staff that the surgery was already undergoing for about two hours, the nurses had finally convinced Naruto to rest after much insistence.

As they waited for the surgery to be over, Sasuke tried to help Naruto as much as he could, buying proper breakfast, refilling the water bottle and so on. He attempted convincing Naruto stroll outside for few minutes to take his mind off negative thoughts, but Naruto maintained resolute inside the waiting room. It was hard to watch grim lines on a face that was usually smiling, anxiety clouding his blue eyes. Sasuke despised how powerless he felt in this situation.

They noticed the sound of doors opening, as Naruto was first to dash towards the surgery room. Not wanting to intrude the conversation, Sasuke observed as the doctor assured that the surgery went well, Naruto sighing in relief in response. They were still keeping his father sedated for the moment to observe how his body would react in the next few hours. 

It was already time for lunch so Sasuke managed to persuade Naruto to go to a nearby restaurant, only after he was reassured seeing his father sleeping safe and sound in the hospital room. 

“Thanks for waiting with me Sasuke. I’m sure it must have been boring as fuck to you.” Naruto said as they went to the closest bus stop.

Sasuke shook his head. “It was nothing Naruto.” He remembered something important. “Let me give you my phone number, I also have whatsapp. If you ever need anything, you can call me, message me, whatever.”

“Uh, sure! Wow, come to think about it, I never gave mine right? Let me jot it down for you, give me your cellphone for a bit.” 

Once they finished typing, Sasuke returned the gadget with a murmur. “Naruto…”

“I know.” Blue eyes crinkled, exhausted. “Thank you.”


	3. Chapter 3

It was the first time he had ever asked for a day off, so Sasuke’s company accepted his request without a hitch. Throwing himself on the bed with a loud sigh, he managed few hours of blissful sleep after torturing himself worried about Naruto the entire previous night.

Throughout the day he talked with Naruto to update the news and fortunately his father’s stats had stabilized and he had woken up already. Nevertheless, he was going to stay in the night, Sasuke figured, as he reminded Naruto to eat proper dinner and sent some words of comfort.

After finishing his work on the next day, Sasuke decided to visit Naruto in the hospital, sending a message regarding this. He stared the screen with building apprehension. Normally Naruto wouldn’t take much to read his message and reply, but half an hour had passed and the tick symbol was still gray. 

Sighing as he got into the bus, he still went to the appointed place regardless. Thankfully he remembered Naruto’s father’s name; Iruka Umino, arriving in the room and frowning at the present situation.

“ _That can’t be comfortable._ ” Sasuke observed as Naruto slept on the chair next to his father’s bed, his blond head lolling to one side as the cramped space given didn’t allow him for a appropriate position to relax.

Sasuke sat on the vacant bed next to Naruto, hesitant on what action he should take. His finger poked on Naruto’s shoulder, an immeasurable guilt flooding his heart. 

There was no reaction in response. He looked so exhausted and Sasuke would love to let him rest, but surely not in these circumstances. He shook Naruto gently, whispering. “Naruto?”

This time Naruto’s eyes blinked blearily. “…Sasuke?” He breathed out, one hand resting on his forehead.

“Sorry for waking you up. But it’s not healthy for you to keep on sleeping on this chair.”

“Mmm. I understand.” Naruto said softly, his hand massaging his stiff neck.

“How is your father?”

“Much better. We were chatting just now but he needed to rest.”

Sasuke nodded. “You’re going home then?”

“Oh.” Naruto avoided looking on his eye. “I actually think I’m going to stay here for another night. It’s ok! A friend of mine helped me talking with the hospital’s staff so that bed over there is mine to sleep.” He hastened to explain.

“I’m not sure it’s a good idea Naruto. I think you need some proper rest, you look so tired. A change of clothes, some shower. Now that your father’s health has stabilized, you can rest in your home today.”

“But…I’m fine here, really.”

“Naruto…” Sasuke called, not resisting the impulse of brushing Naruto’s face with his fingers, touching the sunken bags under his eyes. “I’m sure your father cares about you and your well being. He’s probably going to be really saddened knowing that you’re damaging your health for his sake.”

Naruto slumped his shoulders, throwing a glance towards Iruka, bedridden next to him.

“It’s just for one night, you can see him tomorrow. C’mon.” Sasuke muttered, dropping his hand. “I can call a cab, we’ll split fares.”

The blond man acquiesced at last, holding his father’s hand. “Okay…can I tell him I’m going first? Then we’ll go.”

With a nod, Sasuke left the room, turning his app on. 

It was obvious that Naruto was completely depleted because the moment he sat on the backseat he immediately dozed off throughout the entire trip, Sasuke paying attention to the road in the meantime. Once they were getting close to the destination, Sasuke ordered some Chinese food on his cellphone.

They arrived on their apartment complex with Naruto yawning widely, Sasuke stopped him before he would enter the building. Thankfully the delivery guy turned up not too many minutes after them, Sasuke holding the food with a smirk. “I ordered your favorite dish too.”

That cheered Naruto up a few knots, eating and filling their stomachs with warm food as he sighed contentedly, appeasing Sasuke a little bit. He picked up all the dirty empty boxes and threw the wooden chopsticks inside, eyes searching for a nearby trash.

“Just put on the sink, I’ll get rid of it later.” Naruto reassured, standing up from his seat.

“Well, I shouldn’t stay any longer and let you sleep then.” Sasuke declared, opening the door. 

“Thank you, Sasuke. You helped me tons.” Naruto muttered with a faint smile.

Sasuke acknowledged nodding curtly, turning around. He was suddenly stopped with a tug.

Bewildered, his eyes searched the reason he was stuck on the spot until he noticed tanned fingers holding his t-shirt.

Naruto broke out from his reverie, freeing him at once. “Oh, sorry. I don’t know what I’m–shit, I must be more tired than I’d thought…”

Sasuke accessed Naruto’s embarrassment, as the blond man rubbed his eyelids with his hand. 

He sighed, running a hand on his golden hair. “I’m really sorry, I shouldn’t bother you any longer and you’re probably tired too–”

“You want me to stay in for the night?”

Naruto stopped dead, blue eyes widening in response.

Sasuke merely stared back, his eyes calm and focused.

He shook his head. “Nevermind, I–”

“I don’t mind.”

Naruto lost his voice in mid sentence.

“It’s not a problem.” Sasuke responded.

“…” He gulped dryly. “But…”

Almost as if Sasuke was reading his mind, he assured. “You’re not being weak for wanting some company. It’s been some very distressing couple of days and your father is heavily sick even though he was previously getting better, so obviously this shook your ground. Any human would seek for some solace in this situation and you’re not doing anything out of ordinary. I’m just glad that I’m able to help you out.”

Pained eyes gazed with continuous uncertainty, Naruto bit his lip as he glanced to the ground. “I don’t want to bother you.”

“You’re not bothering me.” Judging by the silence he received in response, Sasuke continued. “I’ll just take a quick shower and I’ll be right back ok.”

He also tried not to look too nervous once his own words had sank in at last. A night with Naruto…he did not expect this outcome at all. Sasuke resolved that he’d give him space if his neighbor was still adamant about this idea. 

Clad in comfortable sweat pants and a loose t-shirt, he walked back to Naruto’s apartment with increasing palpitations, knocking on the door with his hand clammy from sweat. Sasuke adjusted his t-shirt, looking around if he would spot any of their other neighbors. Naruto opened his door.

“This…is kinda awkward huh.” He laughed briefly, stepping aside to let Sasuke in.

He followed the blond man until they paused seeing his bed, while Naruto walked around to one edge of the bed.

“Um…” He fidgeted from his spot. He resigned with a loud sigh. “This looks stupid as fuck and I really shouldn’t have forced–”

“Naruto.” Sasuke interrupted, sitting on the other edge of the bed. “Can I sleep here?”

Naruto stared, until he hesitantly answered. “Sure.”

“Ok.” He laid down and turned with his back facing Naruto. “Good night.”

Sasuke waited till he felt an added weight next to him, finally relaxing his limbs. A comforting silence lingered between them for a while, until Naruto whispered. “Sasuke?”

Sasuke grunted. “…yeah.”

“I…I still feel like I should apologize–”

“Naruto–”

“Just let me finish this time.” Naruto insisted. “I’m really glad you’re giving me this support. But I’m still sorry for dragging you into this. Thanks. I honestly don’t know if I’d be able to stand on my own if it wasn’t for you.”

Sasuke turned around, staring towards Naruto’s broad back. “I’m sure I did nothing special.”

“Nah. You did. I…when I went to my dad’s home he was already on the ground, he wasn’t responding to me. The ambulance came pretty quickly, thank God. Then the doctors insisted on having this surgery, even if my dad wanted to avoid doing this the most, but since he wasn’t conscious, I signed the consent for him.”

Naruto let out a heavy sigh, Sasuke noticing that he was rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, his chest trembling slightly. His own hand moved unbeknownst to himself, letting it rest close to Naruto, warming his back.

“Then I had to sign lots of papers and take care of lots of things…I’m the closest relative he ever had, him and my mom are divorced…I even had to sign something to do with the possibility of him…dying.” Naruto muttered. 

“I’m sorry about all that.”

Naruto turned around gradually to face Sasuke, a wry smile tugging his lips.

“Don’t be. You should know…in the meantime, I was so busy that I couldn’t contact anyone, there were so many things to do and…then you called me yesterday morning on the balcony, and for the first time because of you, I felt like I could finally pause and start to think rationally. And whenever you’re around you were like my anchor, keeping me at bay. So like I’ve said. I’m really glad for your help.”

Sasuke reached his hair, gingerly combing the blond fringes. Naruto responded in kind, moving closer to his touches. They let time fly in this moment, as if they didn’t need to exchange any word, as if Sasuke gave his own answer through this quiet communication.

Afterwards, Sasuke muttered, his hand still brushing the tanned cheek. “Don’t worry, it’ll soon be over. This surgery was needed to solve this problem but your father will recover at once. This came out pretty sudden so it was just a shock for you to properly face it.”

“Yeah…I guess. The surgeon said it was just a preemptive maneuver, before it’d worsen my dad’s health. Since it’s a hereditary disease, usually it could be treated with medicine and some specific diet, surgery was used as a last resource.”

“…so you’re worried you’ll get his disease too?”

Naruto shook his head. “Nah. I’m adopted.”

Dark eyes blinked rapidly.

“Caught you off guard huh.” Naruto chuckled. “Yeah…he used to be my middle school teacher. You have no idea…how much he had helped me.”

“I can imagine, since you prize this bond very highly.” 

“Yeah…” Naruto scooted closer, placing his head next to Sasuke’s collarbone. He murmured almost breathlessly. “I’m glad you’re here Sasuke.”

Sasuke moved his arms to envelop loosely around Naruto, his senses acutely aware of his nice fragrance, his warmth radiating from his body. 

Naruto heard an almost inaudible mutter, though his fuzzy mind, groggy eyes added with all the exhaustion piled through the entire day began weighing him in, surrendering to the safe sensation Sasuke’s close proximity gave him, as he muttered at last. “You said somthin’? Sorry, I’m just so…” Naruto yawned again, shutting his eyes. He rubbed his face on Sasuke’s chest before resting with a content sigh.

Sasuke also let out a sigh on his own, tightening his hold around Naruto. He really shouldn’t be doing this. Even though the circumstances were solemn and dire, his body couldn’t help but to respond accordingly. Months with interactions where the closest he got to Naruto was briefly touching his hand, it’s still unbelievable that he was now lying next to the object of his affections, and on his bed to boot.

“ _Control yourself”_ Sasuke berated inwardly as he inhaled Naruto’s scent, and oh God, his hair was silkier and his skin was smoother than he had expected. He stared down as his face appeared tranquil at long last, worried lines smoothing out from his forehead while Naruto’s breaths evened out.

He also adjusted his position, getting ready for his slumber. Naruto’s well being was the main priority, nothing else mattered. Sasuke let his fingers run through the blond hair continuously, reveling when Naruto encircled his arms around his body too, fingers caressing his spine.

Sasuke slept smiling blissfully.

─.─.─.─.─.─.─

Naturally and as expected, time took care of healing most wounds. Iruka had recovered steadily well, the doctor estimated in few days he’d be able continuing his therapy in his own home.

Over the course of this week, Sasuke went with Naruto to visit his father everyday before going to their respective works. Then once the day was over, he’d meet Naruto in the hospital as they’d go home together. Sasuke’s excuse was that the location of the hospital was close to his office, also in the way to his usual bus stop. Plus, he had to take care of his dumbass or he’d probably spend another day famished, basic needs forgotten when he was busy taking care of his father.

This also meant that while he provided company to Naruto, he’d eventually meet his usual circle of friends and acquaintances. If anyone had ever wondered why Naruto’s  _neighbor_ , of all people, was following him around every single time, they had never voiced this out. Sasuke did notice however the sly grin coming from one blonde woman as she crossed her arms below her ample cleavage. He had also saw a man wearing a long white ponytail nudging a blushing Naruto with his elbow, after he’d throw a knowing glance towards him.

Iruka, at first, appeared to be the opposite of Naruto in terms of personality. Calm and wise, patient with a fatherly smile that would soothe any wail from a crying child. That was until Naruto was on the scene making a racket and Sasuke witnessed first hand Iruka swiftly bashing the top of his blond head. 

He supposed years of raising a prankster gave him the practiced efficiency ready at bay.

Both Iruka and Sasuke enjoyed reading various types of literature, so they got along well much to Sasuke’s relief. Naruto’s father also had the same wide grin whenever he’d lend him some of his favorite books, proving that paternal ties shouldn’t be bound only through blood.

“That’s going to be the last battery of exams I’m doing for today.” Iruka sighed as he sat on his bed, putting the IV to the side. “Can’t wait once they’ll release me. Don’t you agree being in this stifling air from the hospital is not good for my health?”

Naruto helped his father putting his legs on the bed, frowning.

Recognizing the expression on his son’s face, Iruka reassured him. “I know I know. Don’t worry Naruto. I’m not going to collapse again, trust me.” Iruka smoothed out the pillows, placing behind his back. “It’s different this time, I’m really getting better.”

“Still think we need to talk with the doctor, just to make sure you’re really ready to go.” Naruto crossed his arms.

“Ah.” Iruka picked up the jelly on the table. “Talking about it, can you go to the doctor and pick the results of the exams?”

“Sure.”

“Oh, and...” Iruka munched his jelly. “The flowers on my table, can you water them a bit?”

Naruto narrowed his eyes suspiciously but obeyed his father nevertheless.

Iruka waited till his son was safely far from his room, placing the empty dish back to the table. “Well, Sasuke.”

Sasuke immediately stiffened from the call. “Yes?” He squeaked, before clearing his throat and repeating the question with an even voice.

“I suppose that while he’s talking with my doctor we’ll have plenty time to chat.” Iruka patted on a nearby chair, signalizing the younger man to come closer.

Sasuke obeyed him, sitting apprehensive.

Iruka was humming deep in meditation, until he settled by declaring. “I guess there’s no way to put this subtly. Hmm, how do I say it.”

He turned to properly face Sasuke and slightly inclined his head in a bow.

“Please take good care of my son from now on.”

Sasuke sputtered at once. “Wait, I’m sure there’s a misunderstanding here. I mean, as Naruto’s friend I’ll take care of him for sure and we’re not in that level yet a--”

Iruka rolled his eyes. “Please. I’ve seen the way you look at my son. It’s almost embarrassing, you two kept acting like some lovey dovey couple, I’m actually impressed that my son still didn’t pick up the signs.”

Iruka observed amusedly the younger man gradually acquiring a bright red color on his face.

“And I’d probably stab your eyes just the way you kept looking at him...if it wasn’t the fact that my son actually returned your feelings the same way.”

The statement made Sasuke freeze on the spot, muttering. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.” Iruka shook his head. “Naruto already harbored those feelings long before this incident, but he never tried to spur them on. I suppose it’s my fault in this case.”

Sasuke tilted his head to one side, getting closer to Iruka in confusion. “What do you mean by that?”

Iruka sighed. “Naruto hadn’t dated anyone in his life. Since my disease needs constant attention, he gave more priority taking care of me instead of his own. He always gave me excuses that he was too busy for this or he didn’t find the right person yet but this time...he just can’t deny how infatuated he is towards you but he doesn’t want to get involved when I’m still sick.”

After absorbing this information, Sasuke responded carefully. “But you’re getting better right. I’m sure once your disease gets in control Naruto will be able to concentrate in his own life.”

However, Sasuke received a daunting expression that looked both drained and resigned. 

Iruka mumbled. “This disease can’t be really cured. I can diminish, control it till it’s something almost insignificant in my life but I’ll still have to carry it to my grave. I need to exercise constantly, pay attention to my body carefully before there are some random flare-ups. My son helps me massaging and stretching my limbs and always replenished my medicine, also paid attention if my joints were too swollen or any part of my body looked strange. Which actually returns to the main subject.”

The older man took both Sasuke’s hands and held it together.

“Thankfully you came into Naruto’s life. He’s happier around you, I’m sure. Please, take care of him, because I don’t want him wasting his life taking care of me.”

Sasuke studied the frown on Iruka’s face, how he was gripping his hands very tightly. “What about you? You still need constant help.”

Iruka smiled. “I can sort of take care of myself, Naruto is just a big help. I can manage. I suppose he’ll still be the worrywart he always was around me, but if he’s with you, he’ll be able to live the life he deserved to have.”

Sasuke released Iruka’s hands, placing on his lap as he stood up. “I understand. It’s true that I want to be part of Naruto’s life, hopefully start a relationship with him. But...”

Iruka blinked. “But?”

Sasuke sighed. “But I’m not going to be your substitute or anything like that. You’re important to him. Your loss will be greatly missed by Naruto and we both don’t want him unhappy. So...forgive me for the language first.”

“Um...yes?” Iruka responded bewildered.

Sasuke cleared his throat. “So don’t give me the crap that you’ll manage by yourself. Let Naruto help you, he never felt that he was wasting his life taking care of you. It’s also obvious for me how much he loves you. Get better, control your disease until you can cherish the life you wanted with your son.”

Iruka listened to his words with widened eyes, as if he wasn’t expecting this turn of events. He chuckled then. “Now I’m getting why my son loves you so much.” His chuckles turned into loud laughter when he saw Sasuke’s vivid blush. “Sorry sorry...didn’t mean to tease, I swear.”

Sasuke harrumphed, shaking his head. “You’re a good man Mr. Iruka...someone who shouldn’t be trapped in this illness. I’ll also try helping you out as much as possible.”

Iruka slowly curled a mischievous grin that strongly reminded him of Naruto. “Are you saying this because you really believe in it or you’re doing this to get into my good graces?”

Sasuke had the grace to snort, despite the faint blush on his cheeks. “Believe what you will then.”

─.─.─.─.─.─.─

Even after Iruka’s release and subsequently return to his house, Naruto spent several weeks living with his father, much to Sasuke’s chagrin. He really missed his blond dumbass, all their daily chat and his constant presence ingrained in his life. They still talked through messages, phone talks and so on, Naruto sometimes even appeared to grab some clothes or take care of his plants but he left as quicker than he had arrived.

Another morning started, as Sasuke was hating the fact that he was getting used not having Naruto greeting him on the balcony.

Suddenly, a familiar scent wafted in his apartment. Sasuke jumped outside of his bed in recognition. With his heart drumming loudly in his ears, he scurried outside, teasing. “Is this coffee yours or can I have some too?”

Blue eyes blinked rapidly, Naruto’s mouth were sipping his drink until he cursed. “Shit! I forgot. My dad doesn’t drink coffee so I always did only for myself that I did only one out of habit this time.”

Sasuke attempted to ignore the disappointment niggling his mind. “Oh, nevermind, you can do another--”

“Wait, give me your mug.”

A dark eyebrow was raised skeptically.

Naruto chuckled. “Don’t be a bastard, just give me your damn mug.” When he received the navy colored mug, he poured half the content in it, returning it back to Sasuke. “There, since I know you like my coffee so much.”

“Hn. When did you arrive back here?”

“Oh, just now. My dad basically shoo-ed me out of his house so here I am.” Naruto raised his arms wide. “Back to this wondrous place of loud barking dogs and the tight space that is my apartment. I feel so blessed.”

Sasuke snorted. “Don’t forget the elevator that squeaks and the other one that is forever broken.”

Naruto nodded, solemn. “Never forget the broken elevator.”

Smirking, Sasuke drank the hot beverage, moaning appreciatively. 

“Hm...so if we compare 0 as you throwing the coffee away and 10 you moaning like a prostitute faking an orgasm, is this a 7?” Naruto joked.

Sasuke mockingly glared back, shrugging. “I guess this is a good 8.”

Naruto laughed in return, also sipping his own coffee, as Sasuke gazed entranced.

“I really missed your smile.” He declared.

Maybe it was the way the sunrise cast the perfect lightning framing Naruto’s face, or the intense look shimmering in his blue eyes, or the smile melting any remaining reservation...or maybe it just felt natural like breathing as Sasuke finally reached to his tip toes, hands cupping the tanned cheeks and beckoning him closer until they kissed at last.

Naruto tilted his head a little to match their mouths better, parting his lips to give Sasuke a better access. He used his fingers to tuck the dark strands behind his ear, smacking their lips as he wet it with his tongue.

“Wait.” Naruto halted with one hand on Sasuke’s chest. “I better put the mug faraway from here or Imma gonna break it.”

Sasuke chuckled, acquiescing. “Hurry up dumbass.” His eyes squinted playfully when Naruto just placed on the ground before eagerly returning to their kissing. He lightly bit the lower lip in response, entangling his fingers through the blond hair.

The distance between the balconies weren’t that far but it was enough to hinder most their actions and limiting their moves. Thankfully this fact didn’t bother them much, as their kisses were escalating in passion and ardor.

Naruto had finally broken off their kisses, snickering. “Seriously, I don’t think we can really continue like this.”

Sasuke murmured, with his lips brushing onto his. “Come over here then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: IT'S OVER IT'S OVER WOOOOOOH

**Author's Note:**

> This fic that spiraled out of control (like always) was inspired in this post:  
> http://imaginesasunaru.tumblr.com/post/109161318685/imagine-sasuke-and-naruto-as-neighbors-in-a-shitty


End file.
